What I'd give
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: So this story, i had a bit of inspiration to write it. so i'll be writing this from simon's point of view. this is still and forever be inspired by a long distance relationship. but this is for her. my one and only beautiful star. on a side note...i have got to stop writing stories so very late xD anyways enjoy guys. xP


What I'd give just to hold someone so beautiful, so elegantly divine, so gorgeous in my arms. Just to feel the presence of her illustrious beauty around my arms. To look down and just see her smile that can easily light up a man's heart and bring life back into his own little world. For a heart that aches for that special someone, you'd give anything just to spend any moment together. Even in sickness, you tend to care for her not as her boyfriend but as her husband till she feels that she can take on the world once more. In wealth, you try to face the world not just to show and give her the world. To some, they are willing to sacrifice their dreams just to help them pursue theirs. After all, in love, isn't the goal to achieve the pursuit of happiness? To just find that special someone that will just make you whole?

What I'd give just to spend every moment with you, someone with such sweet personality, such a caring heart, such a fascinating world they see that just makes you want to explore their alluring world. To get that feeling of spending every second together feeling as if it was forever a heavenly eternity. I can only imagine spending every moment together from the moment we met up until the day we die and even in the afterlife spending every last second together. What they see as their imperfections, through your eyes…you just see her as "the one". The one that just stole your heart away, the one that just hypnotizes your heart with their entity of lust, their angelic presence that is just a melody to your mind. She's just that person that makes your mind go," someday, our worlds will forever become one my divine angel".

What I'd give just to see you smile, to see that smile that can light up a man's heart, which can bring a man's dark world back to life, to give him that strength to change your world. You can't help but just imagine in your mind, seeing her smile that spreads like wildfire that just can't help but contain your happiness. Just seeing her smile is as if a time bomb is ready to go off and just show all the love in the world that can't be contained. As if a wild love beast was ready to just drown her with your love. You can't help it but lust for their presence in your life. It's their love that acts like energy to just take on life. If love has been said to be as if a disease, then I want my heart to be drowned in her love.

What I'd give just to be with you, to ease these wounds of not being able to see you smile, to see you laugh, to hear your elegant voice. The lust inside my heart that just burns wanting to be with you. To just see you and see you smile, see you laugh, and even imagine the elegant beauty of you blushing beautifully like a blooming rose. Through their eyes, they see their love as a beautiful archangel that fell from the sky onto our world. They become a part of your life that you just can't help but not let go. The ties that bind the both of you become stronger that gives you the strength to help you overcome any obstacle in life. If love burns stronger than life itself, through darkness their love will always be that glowing light that can help overcome obstacles. Even if the world is turning against them, they still stand by one another because it may be the mind that shows any negative emotion…but yet the heart will always show that love and care in the world to help them get back on their feet.

What I'd give just to make our world's one, to just spend my whole life with you, to start a family someday. Would you call this love or lust? From the moment we met, I fell in love with you that just made me breathless, that made my heart just feel all fuzzy and warm, and that made my body tremble in your beauty. We may have our fights but our love has given us the strength to overcome anything. Even as time passes on, we shared our good laughs, our fights, our happy moments and our sad moments. Even so, the one thing that has never changed was the fact that the person who I fell in love with from day one is the same person I shall forever love from today, tomorrow and beyond. When you lust for someone not only do you see them as your girlfriend but you start to also see them as your wife, your world, your beautiful treasure, your guardian angel.

What I'd give just to make all your hopes and dreams come true. When you love someone, you can't help but dream that one day…all your hopes and dreams of one day uniting the worlds, holding someone so beautiful, to see her smile, to spend your life with her, to just come true. The one thing in life that you will always constantly fight for is to spend every moment together whether it be in person or long distance. When you love someone, you'll go out of your way or even do whatever it takes just to see them well and happy. You have that tendency to fight for her as if you were her knight and shining armor. You choose not to fight her but just stand your ground just to see her happy. When she falls in life, you either fall down with her or find ways to help her back up in life because you care deeply about her. In the end, even if the world seems against you, you'll always find that one motive just to prove to her that no matter what happens…your heart will forever belong to her.


End file.
